The present invention relates to patient care devices and, more particularly, to a reusable, washable absorbent under pad with built-in handles to enable caregivers to move and transfer patients with ease.
Often, to move or transfer a patient that is either bedbound or chairbound, a caregiver may use a sheet and bunch up the sides to provide a place to grip the sheet to then move or carry the patient. This may be difficult, due to the lack of a good grip, and potentially dangerous, as the sheet may come un-bunched and slip, suddenly moving the patient.
Current products on the market do not have built-in handles and require the user to make a grip on a make-shift patient moving device.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved devices for transferring and accommodating bedbound or chairbound patients.